


i take my twist with a shout

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It <i>is</i> fun, he realises after everyone has made their way back to the Cave and is undressing and unwinding after patrol. It's fun when he smudges the lipstick along the mirror across from Damian's locker, it's fun when Steph compliments the colour and tosses another darker tube his way, and it's fun when he catches Jason's eye, the other slack-jawed and staring unabashedly, and winks.</p><p>tim experiments with make-up and other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	i take my twist with a shout

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a 5+1 thing and it sort of lost that along the way. title is from glamorous indie rock and roll by the killers

 

Eyeliner, Tim discovers, is pure magic.

And with his life full of superheroes and kid assassins he doesn't use that word lightly.

But this pen he's holding in his hand, when he draws a line just above his eyelashes from corner to corner, it makes his eyes look _incredible_. And he's not stupid or blind or deaf, he knows his face is nothing to be sneered at naturally, but there's just something now that makes him really feel it.

He adds a flick to the end, something he's seen Selina do before, and wow does it do something cat-like to his eyes.

Seriously. Magic.

He puts down the liner and goes back to his work, his hand smushing his eye when he lets himself sleep for ten seconds. When he wakes with a start to the call for dinner he frowns at the black marks on the back of his hand but doesn't investigate further, it's been a long week, _so_ much work, _so_ many bruises, so he shakes his head and leaves it.

When he walks into the dining room and sits down he has all but forgotten about his experiment from earlier until he hears a cough and looks up to see Bruce looking at him expectantly.

“What?”

“You’ve got...” Bruce touches just under his eye, gestures for Tim to do the same, and his finger comes away black, just like the back of his hand.

“Oh. Yeah. I was just --”

“It’s daring, Master Tim,” Alfred says, and that sits just right with Tim. “I think it suits you.”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

Jason walks in at that moment, looks at Tim, and then walks into the door frame.

See. _Magic_.

“Are you okay, Jason?” Bruce asks with a smirk.

“Wha --? Yeah. M’fine.”

Tim bites back a smile. “What’s wrong, Jay?”

“Nothing.” He looks a bit dazed, not looking away from Tim’s eyes as he fumbles for his chair. This is amazing. “Where’s Dick and --?”

“Damian and Dick should be on their way down,” Bruce says, eyeing Jason first then turning to Tim who shrugs. Bruce rolls his eyes. “Sit down, Jason.”

“You’ve got dirt on your face, Drake.”

“Not dirt, Damian.”

“What is it, then?” His eyes are narrowed, leaning into the table a little to get a better look. Tim mirrors him, outright laughs at the curl of Damian’s lip.

“Tim here is experimenting, baby bird,” Jason explains, and now he’s sorted himself out he’s taking the teasing approach, which, Tim has just been provided with so much for retaliation, so, bad move, Jay.

“On how to look idiotic, I assume.”

“Hey, now, that’s not right," Dick chimes in as he slides into the seat beside Tim. He has a nasty bruise covering half of his face so the encouraging grin he's trying to give Tim turns into more of a grimace.

“I’ve worn eyeliner before," Tim points out when everyone has started eating. " _Multiple_ times.”

Dick waves a hand that very nearly catches Bruce in the face. “Yeah but as _Caroline_ , or as some other _girl_ , not as you. _Tim_.”

The rest of the table seems to agree with that, nodding sagely. Damian glares at him some more as if Tim is offending him then turns to his chicken.

The reaction is mostly positive, is very positive actually going by the way Jason keeps looking at him when he thinks he can't see.

Tim doesn't get rid of the pen.

 

.

 

He tries lipstick next. He finds it in Steph’s room, slips it into his pocket before he leaves the room because in this place people frequently leap out of nowhere and into your personal space and he wants some time to try this out by himself.

“Your lips look... redder than usual,” Damian says on patrol later.

“Have you been staring at them?”

He scoffs then leaps off the roof. Tim follows because he thinks he caught a blush on Robin’s cheeks and how can he pass up such an opportunity? Steph would be so disappointed in him. Hell, everyone would.

“Do you think the colour suits me, Robin?” He gets up close, ducks when a hand flies at his face.

"I was just making an _observation_."

"Sure. Do you like it?"

Damian scowls. "Is it make-up?"

"No, it's _blood_ , Robin."

"Why do you keep putting make-up on?"

Tim shrugs. He hasn't thought about it much past the fact that he likes the way it feels on his skin, the easy way it can change his appearance. "It's fun."

"Are you going to continue doing it?"

"Does it annoy you, Robin?"

Damian's mouth is a line under his mask. "I don't care what you do with your face, Red Robin."

"Alright," Tim laughs and then swings down to an attempted mugging six floors beneath them.

It _is_ fun, he realises after everyone has made their way back to the Cave and is undressing and unwinding after patrol. It's fun when he smudges the lipstick along the mirror across from Damian's locker, it's fun when Steph compliments the colour and tosses another darker tube his way, and it's fun when he catches Jason's eye, the other slack-jawed and staring unabashedly, and winks.

 

.

 

"I have some mascara if you want," Cass offers from where she's leaning against his door.

"Why would I want mascara?"

She comes over to where he's sitting at his desk and leans in close so he can smell that perfume he got her for her Christmas last year. He can see down her top, too, but he doesn't think that's what he's supposed to doing so he looks away and raises an eyebrow when she continues to stare.

"What?"

"Your eyelashes are long already. It's not fair."

"I'm sorry?" Is that the right response?

"Of course you are," Cass rolls her perfectly outlined eyes and then brandishes a mascara wand in his face. He doesn't know where she got that from, he can't see any pockets -- with Cass sometimes it's best not to ask. "Here. Sit still."

"I'm not -- I don't need --" but she's brushing the liquid onto his lashes and it doesn't feel _bad_ just weird. She tells him to blink slowly, the wand dragging when he does as he's told. "Are you done?"

"Almost." He opens his eyes to see her still two inches from him, her mouth pulled to the side by her teeth as she squints at him. "Let me just..." Tim didn't know mascara was put on the bottom eyelashes, too. He does now.

"There!" She shoves a mirror in his face, again, he doesn't know where she's been keeping that. "You're welcome."

"Thank you?" He blinks at his reflection, taking in the way his lashes seem blacker, fuller, bringing out the blue of his eyes. It doesn't really make a difference over all, though, not like the eyeliner. He could live without mascara, he thinks.

"You're pretty, Tim," Cass says, her eyes still narrowed like he's done something, which, all he's done is sit here and subject himself to possible humiliation, so the suspicion is completely unwarranted.

"Not as pretty as you, Cass," and he winks for good measure, smiling when Cass grins at him.

 

.

 

"Let's just do this, little bird," Jason says, dropping down from the ceiling vents to land beside Tim's bed. Tim flicks a glance up and then back to Jason who is leaning into his space looking somewhere between bored and predatory -- if anyone can pull off that look successfully it's Jason Todd.

"Do what?"

" _This_ ," he hisses, gesturing between them with one hand. It's exhausting trying to keep up with Jason half of the time.

Tim _thrives_ on exhaustion.

"And what makes you think I want to, Jay?" He does, as it comes to it. He's thought about it a bit, then thought about it some more, and he's realised he would really really like to stretch his body out on top of Jason's and kiss him until their mouths are red and swollen. It's possible his thoughts have gotten a little on the trashyromancenovel side and he's not wrong in blaming for Cass for that -- she's been  _inhaling_ that stuff recently.

So, yeah. He wants Jason Todd. _So_ _what_.

Jason is grinning at him like he can read exactly what's he thinking from the way he's rolling his pen along the desk and _fuck_ _him_ for making Tim's cheeks flush.

"Okay then, Jay. Let's do this."

That gets him wide eyes. "Here?"

Tim lifts a shoulder, lets it drop. "This is my room, there's a bed there, why not? Scared of B?"

"Just thought you'd be a third date kinda guy, Timmy."

"And if that doesn't tell you you don't know me as well as you think you do then..." And Tim leans in and up and seals their mouths together.

It takes a second, a second that feels like forever, and the possibility that this is all a dare or a bet grows exponentially in that time, but then Jason lets out a breath, relaxes, and really goes for it and _shit_ this is how he always imagined Jay would kiss, hard and fast and enough to make his head spin and his hands to pull at Jason's shirt.

Jason walks them back towards the bed, a hand at Tim's neck, the other sliding up his shirt over his stomach. His hand is warm which shouldn't come as a surprise since it's common knowledge that Jason runs like a furnace but it makes Tim start, feeling that hand and its heat on his skin, and he keens into Jason, kissing harder.

"'S'not a competition, little bird," Jason murmurs against his mouth as he lowers them onto the bed, laugh clear in his voice.

Tim manages a scoff which is impressive given the situation and bites at Jay's jaw, neither an agreement nor a disagreement.

"You should put that stuff on again," Jason says, ducking his head to kiss Tim's neck, his mouth hot and wet and so fucking good. "The eyeliner."

"Yeah?" Tim gets through a breath. He's lost his top, he realises. So has Jason. "You liked it then?"

Jason kisses him again, pressing Tim into the bed. He moans, too loud, not loud enough. They should've done this _months_ ago. "Are you saying it wasn't done with my reaction in mind?"

This conversation is boring, there should be less talking, more kissing. He makes his point by fitting a hand between them, pressing on the zip of Jason's jeans. Jason groans and bucks his hips, his teeth sharp on Tim's bottom lip. "Fuck, Tim, you're just full of surprises."

"I know," Tim grins, pushing a hand through Jason's hair. “That’s why Bruce keeps me around.”

Jason palms Tim through his jeans, the heel of his hand pressing just enough for Tim to twist his hips, searching for more. “Nah, you do his work for him, that’s why, Tim.”

“I don’t want to talk about our _adoptive_ _dad_ at this moment in time, Jay,” Tim says, and then he kisses Jason deeper and harder and they’re going to come in their pants like fucking _teenagers_ but he doesn’t think he even cares at this point because _god_ Jason is thrusting and he’s pushing just _there_ and fuck fuck _fuck_. He meets Jason’s hips with his own, his hands pulling him closer until the hand Jason has been supporting himself on beside Tim’s head falls and he collapses on top of Tim with a groan. “Want me to blow you after this, Jay?”

“Jesus Christ, Tim,” Jason’s eyes are tight shut and his mouth is falling open inches from Tim’s as his hand works between the two of them, trying to do something that adds to the friction of their jeans. This is a mess, they should at least be naked, but it’s hot and it’s sort of perfect if Tim can associate that word with the two of them. He ducks down and presses their lips together again, his tongue sliding into Jason’s mouth.

Their lips are sliding together wetly, barely enough to really call it kissing, when Jason huffs against his mouth and shoves a hand down Tim’s jeans, fisting his cock roughly, easily, and Tim comes with a startled cry. He holds still for a moment, his eyes closed, and then Jason is moving quicker and quicker and he bites at Tim’s jaw, his neck, his shoulder, his teeth sinking in just enough for Tim to draw a breath through his teeth when he comes.

“Wait a second,” Tim says, heaving himself off of the bed with so much effort. He grabs the eyeliner and the lipstick from his desk and tugs his jeans off before he flops back down on top of Jason who softens the impact with an oof, pulling him in for a kiss before he can shift into a more comfortable position. “Jay -- wait.”

He brandishes the stuff in Jason’s face, his mouth pulling into a smirk as Jason’s eyes fall on to the black pen, the dark-red lipstick.

“You’re a fucking genius, little bird.”

This make-up thing, he’s trying it out for himself, seeing how he can be different, make his face that bit more exciting. It boosts his self-esteem, gives him an edge when he’s at events with Bruce and Dick and someone comments on how lovely and red his lips look, but he likes this too. This thrill that settles in his stomach when his brain flickers through all the scenarios they can have here, matching up with the way Jason is staring at him, his hands tight enough to bruise his hips.

He un-caps the lipstick and smears it onto Jason's mouth quick before he can react. The red is startling against his skin, the heavy-handed application making Jason's lips look fuller, softer, and yeah, Tim is seeing why this is such a big deal.

 

 


End file.
